This invention relates to an apparatus to assist in the proper maintenance of plants. Furthermore, the invention has use in an inventory control system for effectively maintaining plants and establishing a record system regarding their care.
The increasing popularity of plants within the work and domestic environments has created a need for products which assist and educate wholesalers, floral retailers, plant maintenance technicians and general consumers regarding plant care and maintenance in a simple and easily understood manner. This is particularly true for plant maintenance firms which deal with large quantities of plants at many different locations, typically, but not exclusively, office buildings where the plants require specific, varied, periodic and individual attention for their maintenance. For example, such maintenance regimes may include specific instructions regarding the watering, pruning, light control, fertilizing, pest control techniques to be employed, means for safely cleaning a plant, and proper plant rotation and replacement procedures. Also, non-authorized maintenance and movement of the plants must be discouraged to insure plant health and contractual guarantees.
Failure to provide proper plant maintenance due to a lack of specific knowledge may adversely affect businesses in which visual impact is a major component of sales appeal. Furthermore, it is essential that sellers and maintenance firms have a simple means for keeping inventory control of the plants, not only on their customers' premises, but also in their own facilities such as greenhouses.
The present invention provides a simple, yet effective, means for assisting individuals regarding proper plant maintenance. In addition, the present invention is flexible, cost effective, and can be used in an inventory control system for tracking a plant population. Thus, businessmen and general consumers can use the present invention in a manner most suitable for their individual needs.